The Unexpected
by ShellyB1
Summary: It's Rory's senior year of Chilton and she's getting ready for her First year of Yale when a night at a party changes her future. TRORY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters associated with Gilmore Girls.

It was her first day of her senior year at Chilton Academy. One more year and she would be off to Yale. For as long as she could remember she had wanted to go to Harvard but now Yale was where she wanted to go and nothing was going to stop her, or so she thought…

Walking to her locker she saw a familiar blonde haired boy leaning against it.

"Hey Mary, how was your summer?" Tristan asked her with his trademark smirk in place.

"Don't you have better things to do then bother me, like go make out with some blonde airhead?"

"Nope there's no where I'd rather be then right here with you!"

"Oh Joy!" Just then the bell rang and Rory realized that she had to get her books out of her locker or else she'd be late, and she'd never been late for class a day in her life, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Come on Tristan move please I have to get to class, some of us actually want to graduate."

"What's the magic word Mary?" Tristan asked enjoying the look of annoyance that crossed her features.

"Please move so that I can get my book oh master" Rory said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"See all you had to do was ask!"

Tristan moved from her locker and Rory moved to grab her books. She turned and headed to her Calc class with Tristan following close behind her.

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

"I guess I could go to class, but I'll see you later."

"Hey Rory, are you going to come to my beginning of Senior Year party on Friday?" Louise asked Rory that day at lunch.

"I don't know I have dinner with my Grandparents on Friday nights."

"Well that's perfect then because it doesn't start till nine and your grandparents live right down the street from me. You can come over and we'll get someone to take you home. Come on you have to go, you haven't come to one party that I've had since you went to that one in the tenth grade two years ago."

"Okay I guess I'll make an appearance but I'm making no promises as to how long I'm going to stay." Rory told the girls as she got up to throw her food away.

"Well I'm glad that theirs going to be at least one intelligent person at this party on Friday" Paris grumbled under her breath to Rory so that Louise and Madeline didn't hear.

Little did Rory realize that by agreeing to go to the party that her life was going to change in ways she never thought would happen.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story it's my first one so please be nice to me in your reviews if you do review which I hope you do:)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Coke Shoes for my first very review and keeping it nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls nor do I own the Characters:(

"So I really don't wanna go to this party tonight mom. Tell me I'm grounded, tell me that I'm a bad child and I need spend the night in my room thing about how I can be a better person, just give me a reason not to go to this party!." Rory pleaded with her mother on their way to Louise's house.

"Rory you're seventeen years old it's about damn time that you went out on a Friday night to a party!" Lorelai said laughing lightly at her daughter's distress. "When I was your age I was already a seasoned partier. Granted I'm not saying too start going out every night getting drunk but come on kid live a little."

"But what about that last time I went to Louise's party and then there was that Party where Lanes band played. See I've gone out, I've lived on the wild side can't I be done?"

Lorelai just looked over at her daughter and started laughing "Oh honey you've already said that you would go, when have you ever not done what you said you would, you can't start now!"

"I know, I know, I know. Couldn't hurt to try though" Rory said on a sigh as they pulled into Louise's driveway . Rory looked up at the house, well more like a mansion with a look of dread. 'I could so be at home reading the Outsiders right now' Rory thought.

"Alright this is where you get off kid. Just remember to let go a little and have fun and don't so anything that I wouldn't do. Okay wait scratch that… just have fun and call me if you need anything." Lorelai watched her daughter get out of the car and she started to pull out when her phone started ringing. "Hello Lorelai speaking,"

"Hey mom I'm ready to be picked up, the party was a blast but I'm really tired now!" Rory told her over the phone.

"Rory!"

"What you said to call you if I needed anything and I need a ride home." Rory tried to convince her mom.

"Go knock on the door and socialize with all your many friends that you have at school."

" Hahaha you are just so funny!"

"I know that's why you love me, now go and play nice with all the little boys and girls. Love ya!" Lorelai said on a laugh.

"Yea, love you too."

Rory hung up the phone and turned towards the large wooden door and pushed the doorbell. She could hear the sounds of music and chatter through the door as she waited. Two seconds later the door was yanked open and Louise was there smiling at Rory.

"Rory you made it! I'm so happy that you're here, come in come in they party's just getting started." Louise yelped as she grabbed Rory by the arm and dragged her in the house.

"Sorry I was late it took a little longer at my Grandparents house then I expected." Rory said.

"Oh its okay come on lets go get you a drink."

Rory looked over at Paris who was standing against a wall with a look that screamed help. All Paris did was raise an eyebrow and said "Don't drink anything that you didn't open yourself" and then she turned and walked towards the living room.

Rory followed Louise to the kitchen and took in all the liquor bottles lining the counters and the sink full of ice with beer cans cooling in it.

"So what would you like? We have beer and anything you could want that has liquor in it. We also have some Mike's Hard Lemonade in the fridge." Louise asked as she turned to Rory.

"Ummm.." Rory had started to say she would just have a coke when a voice from behind her started talking.

"Come on Louise you don't actually think that perfect little Rory here would drink anything with Alcohol in it do you?" Tristan asked aloud smirking at Rory.

"You know what Louise I'll have a Jack and Coke." Rory told her shooting a smug look at Tristan. Louise handed Rory the drink, Rory took it and slammed it all at once, looking at Tristan the whole time. " I'll have another Louise!"

Thanks that's the end of chapter two. If you guys could review and tell me if it's even worth continuing that would be great!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews they have been really helpful. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls nor do I unfortunately own the Characters.

Rory woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a dry mouth. She sat up and looked around at where she was at. The first thing she noticed was that she didn't have any clothes on. 'Why am I not wearing my clothes?' Rory looked down at the foot of the bed and saw her bra and underwear along with a pair of black silk boxers.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, please not have happened what I think happened." Rory cried as she buried her face in her hands. After a moment to get her wits about her she slowly turned to look over at the person lying next to her.

"Great, not only did I get wasted and sleep with someone but it had to be the one person that I can't stand." Rory pulled the sheet up to her chest and turned to Tristan's sleeping form.

"Tristan, wake up! Come on, now is so not the time to be in a deep drunken sleep!" Rory said as she nudged his shoulder trying to get him to wake up. "TRISTAN!" She finally shouted in his ear when her other attempts didn't work.

"What! I'm up, I'm up! What's all the yelling for? Jeez my head feels like it has a hundred little men with hammers pounding on my brain." Tristan was saying when he looked over at Rory and realized that he was in bed with her and she was naked.

"Ummm, Rory not that I don't mind but why are you naked in bed with me? I mean I know I'm irresistible and all but all you had to do was ask you didn't have to sneak in on me when I was sleeping."

"Oh yes, cause that was really what I was doing Tristan. I woke up extra early just so that I could come in here take off my clothes and ravish you while you were unconscious. No, that's not what I did! I just woke up, and let me tell you it's not the best way for a girl to wake up to find herself naked with a man she can barely stand." As she said those last words she could have sworn that she saw hurt flash through his eyes. "Look I didn't mean that. It's just not very easy for me to comprehend what all this is pointing too and you acting like a jerk isn't helping. Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"The last thing that I remember is us in the Kitchen with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses." Tristan told her trying to think harder about the events of last night.

"Well we obviously know where it ended. Okay I'm going to go find all my clothes and take a shower and maybe it will help to jog my memory free." Rory got up from the bed making sure to take the sheet along with her. Just because they had, had drunken sex last night did not mean that she wanted to give him a free peep show. She quickly grabbed her underwear and pants from the end of the bed but couldn't find her shirt anywhere.

"Tristan, do you happen to know where my shirt is? I can't find it." She looked at him and saw his eyes looking towards the ceiling as he pointed to the shirt that was hanging off the end of the bed post. She quickly grabbed the garment and rushed towards the bathroom with a red blush creeping up her cheeks. She started the shower and while she waited all she could think about was the fact that she had had sex with Chilton's King and couldn't even remember it. 'I really hope that he's not in there when I get out cause that's just going to make things more awkward.' She thought as she stepped into the shower.

But when she opened the door to the bathroom thirty minutes later she saw Tristan sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Tristan lifted his head when he heard Rory open the door.

"What? What's wrong Tristan you looked like someone just killed you're beloved dog or something. I mean, I know you don't like the fact that we slept with each other but come on there's no need to look like that." Rory started to get nervous as Tristan just sat there staring at her.

"Rory please tell me that you're on birth control because I just checked my wallet and the condom that I have there for reasons exactly like last night is still there." Tristan asked her.

"No I'm not I never thought that I would need to be on it right now since I broke up with Dean sex has been a non-issue." Rory finally understanding what Tristan was implying at sat down heavily next to him on the bed. "Oh God, Tristan" she looked up at him her face filled with horror "I could be pregnant!"

Sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger but it's so much fun. Thanks for reading now if you would be oh so kind as to review it for me that would be great!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here's a little background information to my story. Rory was dating Dean up until the summer before senior year when she dumped him. They never had sex but she went on the pill just incase and when they broke up she stopped taking them. Tristan left for military school their junior year but came back for senior year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor do I own the Characters :(

That afternoon Rory walked in the house after finally leaving Louise's. She opened the door and called out to see if Lorelai was home, really hoping that her mother was at the Inn and she would have a few hours to think about all that had happened the night before.

"Hey kid how was the party?" Lorelai asked as she came in to the living room from the kitchen.

"Umm you know it was a party. I spent the whole night hanging out with Paris and listening to her complain about all the kids that were there." Rory felt bad about lying to Lorelai but she just couldn't tell her mom about her and Tristan. I mean what if she was pregnant her mom would be crushed. Lorelai wanted more for Rory then she had, had at her age.

"I'm just going to go lay down for a little while, I didn't get much sleep last night." Rory said as she passed her mom not even attempting to look her in the eye, knowing that if Lorelai saw her eyes she would instantly know what had happened and for now she couldn't let that happen.

"Rory are you okay you seem a little upset." Lorelai asked worriedly as she followed Rory into her room.

"I'm really okay I promise I'm just tired." Rory told her as she went to her dresser to get out a tank top and pajama pants.

"Okay well lie down and get some rest and if you need anything just let me know." Lorelai said as she softly shut her daughter's door worrying that there was something that had happened at the party that Rory wasn't telling her.

Rory lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling a thousand thoughts running through her mind. What was she going to do if she was pregnant? How was she going to tell her mom? What was she going to tell her Grandparents and how could she possibly put them through everything again? What was she going to do about Tristan? That last thought had her sitting up and gasping for breath. Yeah, she and Tristan were on better terms than they had ever been before but they weren't by any means best friends. She thought about the boy he was before he went to military school. Immature and reckless and getting into the pants of just about every girl in Chilton. But this year he had seemed like a different person. He actually went to class and she hadn't yet caught him making out with some girl he didn't know in front of her locker. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was Tristan.

When Rory walked into Chilton Monday morning her stomach in knots at the prospect of seeing and talking to Tristan for the first time since she had woke up on Saturday morning with a headache and him in bed next to her. She rounded the hall that lead to her locker and spotted the man that had been plaguing her thoughts the whole weekend leaning against her locker. Taking a deep breath she walked up to him and gave him a tentative smile.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked her not quite sure what he should say or do. As surprising as it was he had never been in this situation; making sure he and his date were protected was always his number one priority.

"Trying to not freak out about things before we really know anything" Rory told him trying to hide how nervous she felt.

"How long do we have to wait before we know if umm well you know," Tristan asked her trying to get his question out without having to actually say it. He didn't know how many people were listening to them and he didn't want any rumors to start making things even worse.

"I'm not sure maybe two or three weeks I've never really had to study this kind of thing before."

"Can you promise me something Rory?" Tristan asked her pleadingly.

"What?" Rory was surprised she had never heard him sound so serious.

"I want to be there when you take the test. It could be a big moment that could change our lives and I want to be there when we find out." He asked her sincerely hoping that she wouldn't deny him. If this had happened to anyone else but Rory he really didn't think that it would be so important to him. She was different though; she had always been different.

"I would like that Tristan because I really don't want to have to go through this alone, I don't think that I can do this alone." Rory choked out as tears filled her eyes finally having it sink in after trying to deny it all weekend. Tristan reached out and pulled Rory against him both lost in thought as students walked by them oblivious to the turmoil they were feeling.

Thanks everyone for reading! I'm sorry it wasn't longer but if I would have kept going I would've had to stop it right in the middle of another part. Enjoy and please review I love getting them they make me want to write more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the Characters :(

Two weeks later Tristan met Rory at her locker, they were going to go into Hartford to a drugstore to buy a pregnancy test. For the last two weeks both had been on pins and needles waiting for the time when they would be able find out if she was pregnant.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Tristan asked when she walked up to him. Students walked by them and a few of them were watching the pair closely. Everyone had started to notice how much they had been hanging out and the fact that Rory wasn't yelling at Tristan every two minutes.

"I don't know, maybe we should wait and do this next week. Two weeks seems too early to be able to find out. I mean how can we be sure that the results are accurate or not and this isn't the sort of thing that we want to jump the gun on." Rory babbled on nervously with a wild look in her eye.

Tristan grabbed her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "Rory calm down, everything is going to be okay. We need to find out whether or not it's positive, we can't be living in limbo like this and we can't put it off. We need to know!"

"How do you know it's going to be okay? I mean we're not old enough to be going through this. How are we going to be parents when we're still in high school?"

"It'll be okay, because if it's positive you have to know that I will be with you and there for you every step of the way, and don't forget that you have your mother. She went through this when she was even younger than you." Tristan tried to reassure her.

"That's what's so difficult about this whole thing Tristan, she wanted more for me. She wanted me to get a good education and to go to college, to do everything in life that she couldn't do. I'm going to disappoint her and I don't' know if I can handle that."

"Okay here's what we're going to do. We're going to go to the drugstore and buy the test and find out if it's positive or not then if it is positive that's when you can start freaking out. Don't put more stress on your shoulders then you have too. Now lets go to the car we shouldn't be talking about this with so many people within hearing range." Tristan told her as he turned her toward the doors.

"Okay you're right lets just get this over with." Rory took a deep breath and followed Tristan out to the parking lot. "So which car is yours?" She asked to try to break the silence.

Tristan laughed and pointed over to his Black BMW Convertible. "Wow that is quite a car. It must've cost an arm and a leg." Rory said. Tristan shrugged and opened the passenger door for her then he ran around and got in the drivers side.

"So after we buy the test I figured we could go to my house to take it seeing as my parents aren't home, that is unless you want to go to your house?" Tristan poised that as a question not sure what she wanted to do or what she was comfortable with.

"Your house is fine. I don't know what time my mom will come home or even if she's there and I would rather her not find out about any of this unless it turns out that we are pregnant. Where are your parents at?"

"They are currently spending the month in Aruba." He told her as he turned into the parking lot of a CVS/Pharmacy. "Alright it's now or never." He looked over at her to see that she was staring wide eyed at store. He grabbed her hand to get her attention "remember what I said no stressing till we find out the results." She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

They got out of the car and as they were walking in Tristan grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze for encouragement. Rory looked down at their joined hands and smiled a little bit liking the way her hand felt in his. They walked over to where all the Pregnancy tests were at and stood there not quite knowing what they where looking for.

"Oh God, Tristan there's so many of them, which one do we need?"

"I don't know my guess is too just get the one that is the most expensive." Rory looked over at him and punched him in the shoulder. "You are so not helping here."

"Sorry I don't mean to be. Here how about this one it says that it's the only one that you can find out five days before your missed period plus it has 3 tests." Tristan picked up the box and started reading the back of the box. Rory took it from him and looked it over. "This one works for me, lets just pay for it and get to your house." Rory said quickly as she tucked the package inconspicuously under her arm. They walked up to the front of the store to a cashier and as she set the package down she heard a voice that was not one she wanted to hear at that precise moment.

"Rory darling what are you doing here?" Emily Gilmore asked when Rory and Tristan turned around. Rory quickly turned her body to hide what they were purchasing so that her grandmother wouldn't see.

"Hello Grandma umm Tristan and I were just umm buying some flash cards for a school project. What are you doing here?" Rory asked her nervously thinking that of course this would happen to her.

"Oh I'm just here picking up a prescription for your Grandfather. Tristan it's so good to see you again, how are your Grandparents doing? I haven't seen Janlan and Claire in so long?" Emily asked Tristan.

"I'm good Mrs. Gilmore it's a pleasure to see you again. My Grandparents are doing well their in Aruba right now with my parents they should all be back in a week or two." Tristan replied with his impeccable manners.

"Well tell them to call me when they get back we'll have to do dinner with them."

"I will be sure to do that Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan told her with a smile.

"Alright, Rory I must be going your Grandfather is waiting for me at home we have a charity auction to go to tonight to raise money for the Children's Hospital. But I will see you on Friday night." Emily told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay grandma, give grandpa my love." Rory said quickly trying to get her Grandmother out of there as fast as she could.

As soon as Emily left Rory turned to Tristan and said "okay pay for that and lets go, that whole scene was way to close for comfort." Tristan nodded his agreement and finished paying the cashier.

Faster than Rory could imagine they were pulling into the driveway leading to Tristan's house. She got out of the car and followed him in. "Okay do you need anything to drink so that you umm can go?" Tristan asked her rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"No I'm okay, I haven't gone to the bathroom since lunch, and if you'll just point me to the bathroom I'll go take the test." Tristan pointed down the hallway "second door on the right, I'll be out here if you need anything, anything at all." Rory nodded and walked down to the bathroom closing the door gently.

Tristan went to the living room and sat down on the couch leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was actually in this situation especially with Rory; she was the last person he would have thought he'd be in this with. These last two weeks with Rory had been nice considering the circumstances; they had actually been able to have a conversation without insulting each other. He just wished that they hadn't needed a pregnancy scare to get to that point. Tristan head snapped up when he heard the bathroom door open he jumped up and ran out to the hall. One look at her face told him what they had both been fearing these last few weeks.

"I'm pregnant."

Wow I'm so proud of myself for getting this one out so quick. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on Vacation for four days in a week so if I don't update till after that don't worry you'll get one soon after. I also want to thank my sister Kim for being my Beta and helping me get some better ideas. Oh and I made it longer for all of you. Please don't forget to review for me:)

-Shelly


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor do I own the Characters:

Tristan took Rory's hand and guided her to the couch in the living room pulling her down with him. He looked at her and saw the terror that was etched on her face. Wishing he could do something to reassure her but knowing that right now he had to let her think and process. Hell he had to process everything himself, in the blink of an eye his world had been turned upside down. As much as this was changing his life he knew it was worse for Rory, she had aspirations of a better life Yale, Journalism and a Family.

"How am I going to tell my mother?" Rory whispered bringing her arms around her stomach. Tristan, who was startled out of his thoughts, looked over at her.

"I think that it would be best to tell her sooner rather than later. Let her get used to the whole thing and adjust to it, but that's my opinion you need to do whatever you feel is right cause in the end what you want to do is all that matters." Tristan told her trying to be there for her to comfort her but not really knowing how to do it.

"I don't know what to do" she cried jumping up off the couch. "This isn't what my future was supposed to be. I should be planning for my first year at Yale not for a baby. I don't know anything about babies and I don't do well with things I don't know anything about. I'm not ready to be a mother!" Rory sat down hard on the couch and buried her face in her hands, sobs racking her body. Tristan got up and knelt down in front of her and took her hands into his.

"Listen Rory I know this wasn't in your plans but sometimes the most unexpected things in life turn out to be the greatest. It may not look like it now but this baby could be the best thing that has ever happened to you. It will be a tough road but you're one of the bravest people I have ever met and I know that you can do this. I want you to know that I will be there for you every step of the way. I know that you and I have had our differences in the past but we have a tie to each other now, forever, and I promise I won't let you down." Tristan took a deep breath and asked a question that had to be asked, "Rory do you want to have this baby?"

Rory looked up into Tristan's eyes and what she saw there captivated her. She didn't know what she expected to see but it wasn't the caring and sincerity that she saw shinning in them now. Seeing what she saw gave her the courage to say what was on her mind.

"I do Tristan, God help me I do. I know that this baby wasn't in my plans but I know deep in my heart that I want this baby. I know that I wouldn't be here right now if my mother had aborted me and I can't do it to this baby. I have to tell my mother because I know that I can't go through this without her; without you Tristan." Rory squeezed his hands and looked into his eyes.

"You won't have to do this alone Rory. Like I said I'm here for the long haul, I know that my reputation isn't the best and we haven't had the greatest of relationships but all that will work out. I know this because I care for you Rory and I don't want to lose you or this baby."

Rory had never heard Tristan talk about anything so passionately, looking in his eyes she saw her future laid out before her and Rory realized that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"I know Tristan and I want everything to work out and I know that in the end everything will turn out as it should. I want us to get to know each other because I don't want this baby to grow up with parents who hate each other or never having both of their parents there for them, like how I grew up. Don't get me wrong I had a great childhood, my mom made sure that I never lacked for anything but I always felt incomplete. My father was never there for me or my mom and I really don't want our baby to grow up with just one parent. I need you Tristan and I know; looking in your eyes right now that you won't disappoint me or this baby."

Tristan was shocked to say the least and also touched he had never had anyone put their trust in him so fully. He started to get nervous thinking of all the ways that he could screw up with not just Rory but the baby. His childhood was less than perfect and he knew that without his grandparents love he would either be living on the streets or dead. His parents were never there for him, they always had something more important to do. He knew that he would be there for his child; he would go to its school recitals and soccer games, be there when they were hurt and needed love. He would be there for his child like his parents weren't there for him. His nervousness went away and was replaced with a sense of peace, he knew his future was changing and for the better.

"I won't Rory I promise you that I will do my best for my new family." Tristan told her as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. After hugging for what seemed like forever Rory pulled back and looked at him.

"I think that we should go and tell my mom. I would rather wait but I know that the longer we do the worse the fall out will be. Will you go with me to tell her?"

"Of course, I wouldn't make you go through that alone. I mean it does take two to tango if you know what I mean." Tristan told her waggling his eyebrows at her and holding out his hand to pull her up off the couch. Rory laughed at him as she placed her hand in his and let him lead her out to his car.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

Tristan pulled up in front of her house and turned the car off, they both sat there in silence not wanting to have to go in that house and break Lorelai's heart.

"I don't know if I can do this Tristan! I mean my whole childhood has been about me going to college and getting a good job; doing the things that she never go to do because of me and I'm going to go in there and tell her that none of it's going to happen."

"Rory just because you're having a baby doesn't mean that you can't still do all those things you'll just be doing them a little differently."

"You're right; I just need to stop freaking out about things before they're even an issue, one problem at a time. Okay we need to do this before I lose my nerve and never do it." Rory took a deep breath and got out of the car. Tristan came around and took her hand and together they walked through the front door.

"Mom are you home?" Rory yelled out.

"In the kitchen sweets, where've you been you should have been home two hours ago? I was getting worried and you didn't call."

"Mom can you come in the living room please I have to tell you something." Rory asked her in a solemn voice.

Lorelai came into the living room and stopped when she saw her daughter holding the hand of the boy who had tormented her for the last two years. She knew something was wrong when she saw the faces of the two teenagers before her.

"Okay Rory honey you do know that you're holding hands with the Spawn of Satan right? And why do you guys look so serious?"

Rory and Tristan walked over to the couch and Rory looked over at Lorelai who was still standing in the living room doorway.

"Mom can you sit down please cause I don't think that you're going to like what I have to tell you."

"Rory what's wrong? What haven't you told me?" Lorelai asked her as she sat in the chair across from them.

"Mom just remember that you love me and that I'm your only child and you can't imagine life without me."

"Okay now you're starting to scare me, I mean what could be that bad it's not like you're pregnant or anything" Lorelai looked at Rory sharply when she got nothing but silence. "Rory please tell me that you're not pregnant cause that would be impossible I mean you've never even had sex yet, and if you had then I know you would have told me right?"

"Mom do you remember that night I had you drop me off at Loiuse's house after dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's?" Lorelai nodded at Rory. "Well that night I had had a lot to drink and when I woke up the next morning I was in bed with Tristan. I don't even remember what happened but we were both naked and well I'm relatively smart and I put two and two together. We just took a pregnancy test to be sure and it came out Positive. I'm so sorry mom I never meant for this to happen please don't be mad at me it was an accident." Rory started to cry as she looked into her mothers shocked face.

"I can't be here right now! I need to think about what you just told me before I talk to you." With that Lorelai jumped up from the chair and walked out the door.

"Oh my God Tristan what have I done? My mother hates me now."

That's the end of this chapter! Sorry that it took so long to get out but I went to Vegas on vacation then when I got back my lovely computer decided that it was going to die on me. I hope you enjoy and as always I love the feed back that all of you give me so please don't hesitate to leave me a review:)

-Shelly


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls nor do I own the Characters.

Lorelai ran out the door after receiving news that she never thought she would hear for at least another ten years. Her smart, intelligent, career driven daughter had just told her she was pregnant. Lorelai sat down on the porch swing and put her head in her hands her own past front and foremost in her mind. She knew what Rory was going through and she had so hoped that her daughter wouldn't have to go through the pain that she had. Along with the pain was also the joy that she had found in her daughter. That sweet little baby who had started sleeping through the night at just a month old; who would break out in a smile whenever she saw her mommy. The Adorable toddler who had started reading at the age of three, and could tie her shoes at the age of four, the nine year old who had been bored in all her classes that she would give herself extra homework. The teenager who was so shy when Dean had first asked her out and she had gone to her first dance. Her seventeen year old daughter that was now going to be a mother sitting on the couch in their living room with a boy who just a month ago she had despised. God how was she supposed to deal with this? As soon as the question crossed her mind she knew. She had to be the mother that hers wasn't, if anyone could help her daughter through this tough time it was her, the mother who had walked in these same shoes. Lorelai got up and walked in the house.

"Rory, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk out on you right now, I know that this isn't easy for you and we all make mistakes and I want you to know that I'm here for you every step of the way." Lorelai cried as she went over to Rory and took her into her arms hugging her. "I'm sorry baby I don't want you to ever think that you could do anything that would drive me away from you I love you more than you could possibly know."

"I was so scared that you wouldn't be here for me and I know that I couldn't do this without you." Rory sobbed as she held onto her mother.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry for reacting that way, I was scared and that was the last thing that I expected you to tell me and I was a little shell shocked. I'm going to help you whenever you need it, I'm always here for you and I don't want you to ever doubt that."

Tristan stood there and watched mother and daughter embrace wishing that he had that kind of relationship with his parents. That was why it was so important for him to be there for his child he never wanted them to feel unimportant or unloved.

Lorelai pulled away from Rory and looked over at the boy who she had heard so much about and most of it not so good. "So Tristan what's your roll going to be in my grandchild's life." Lorelai asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well umm… I plan to be there for this baby and for Rory ma'am." Tristan put his hands in his pockets and shifted uncomfortably under Lorelai's sharp gaze. "I know that you haven't heard very many good things about me and you have just cause for doubting my word, but I promise you that I will treat this baby better than any father out there especially my own father."

Lorelai stared at him for the longest minute of Tristan's life before she finally spoke. "Believing and doing are two very different things Tristan, but I have the feeling that you're going to surprise all of us."

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

Friday night had come all to fast for Rory's taste and she had a feeling that there were going to be fireworks and not the good kind. She looked over at her mother who as driving and saw that she had a full blown smile on her face.

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you? My life is in jeopardy and all you can do is sit there and smile, some help you are." Rory crossed her arms over her chest and sulked.

"Oh I am enjoying myself I mean the last time this happened it was me in the hot seat and now it's you and I get to be the innocent bystander this time. Plus I get to see my mothers face get really red and steam come out of her ears, I brought my camera so I can document the occasion." Lorelai started laughing at the look of rage that Rory shot her.

"Well at least I have Tristan there for the moral support though I do feel bad seeing as I just have to tell Grandma and Grandpa when both his parents and grandparents will be hearing the news. I really hope that nothing to horrible is said to him." Rory nervously chewed on her fingernails thinking about the upcoming dinner. "Maybe we should just skip dinner tonight and send them all a letter explaining the situation."

"Oh Rory I know this is going to be tough and believe me when I tell you that, but you will both get through this and in the end you'll both have a beautiful baby." Lorelai tried to say the right things to help her daughter get through one of the toughest dinners. They pulled in the drive way and saw two other cars there. "Well I guess Tristan and his family are already here. Alright kiddo lets get this show on the road." Lorelai got out and waited for Rory to join her before they made their way to the door. Before they had a chance to ring the bell Emily was there with an exasperated look on her face.

"You're late and our guests have already arrived, here give me your coats."

"Well hello mother nice to see you too, thank you so much for that nice welcome." Lorelai said to her as she removed her coat and handed it to her mother.

"Lorelai this is not the time for you to be glib now lets go and not keep our guests waiting any longer, Rory darling how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine grandma thank you."

Rory and Lorelai followed Emily into the sitting room were Tristan and his parents Andrew and Janet and grandparents Janlan and Claire were waiting with Rory's grandfather.

"Rory why don't you sit there next to Tristan and Lorelai you can sit next to me." Emily told the girls as she went to get them drinks.

"So Rory how is school going?" Richard asked her.

"It's good grandpa I had a test today other than that it's umm going really well." Rory nervously twisted her hands in her lap knowing that she and Tristan would have to tell them soon. She looked over at Tristan to see that he had sweat beading in his face. He looked over at her and despite how nervous he was winked at her.

"And Tristan have you decided what you want to do when you graduate from Chilton?"

"I haven't made any definite plans yet but I have applied to several schools Yale, Harvard and Princeton are some of them. I've heard back from some but I'm not sure which one I'll chose yet." Tristan looked over at Rory and saw the shock on her face at hearing the schools to which he had applied to.

"Well as a former Eli I have to say that Yale would be your best bet but that's just my biased opinion." Richard said with a laugh.

"Tristan, Rory what is this news that you guys wanted to tell us." Janlan asked looking at both Rory and Tristan secretly hoping that the two were now dating. The news of that would be big, a Dugray and Gilmore dating hmmm it had potential.

"Well Mr. Dugray ummm Tristan and I..." Rory broke off, the words getting stuck in her throat. Tristan grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"What Rory is trying to say is that we're going to be having a baby." Tristan looked over at his parents and noticed that everyone was staring at them in wide eyed shock.

"You guys aren't serious, you're too young to have a baby and you're still in High school. Rory how did this happen." Emily looked over at the two trying to figure out how this was happening to her yet again seventeen years later.

"We didn't plan on this happening it just did."

"Well we can most certainly have this whole situation taken care of before the media gets wind of it." Andrew said out loud his tone of voice final.

"Father if by taken care of you mean getting an abortion it's not going to happen, Rory and I are going to keep the baby and raise it ourselves with or without your approval." Tristan told him.

"Lorelai how could you allow this to happen? What were you thinking letting your daughter run around with this boy?"

"Wait a minute here mother how is this my fault? Rory is an adult who is more than capable of making her own decisions and it's not like I can keep her on a leash. Rory and Tristan have made a mistake but they are more than willing to stand up and take responsibility of their actions." Lorelai told her mother in a tone that told her just what she thought about the accusation.

"Well clearly this was all your daughter's doing. Tristan wouldn't be in this predicament if your daughter hadn't seduced him." Tristan's mother told Lorelai.

"Now you wait just one damn minute..."

"Mother that is enough! Rory did not seduce me, we had sex with both of us consenting to it, and if you ever so much as hint to that again any of you, you will have to deal with me. Rory is the smartest, brightest and nicest person I have ever met and I will not sit here and listen to you call her a whore." Tristan jumped up and started yelling.

"Everyone just sit down so we can discuss this rationally like adults." Janlan boomed out getting everyone's attention. "Now I do hope that you will do the right thing Tristan and marry this girl."

"Wait wait wait wait wait we don't plan on getting married, and if we do the decision will be made by Tristan and I and by us only."

"I will not stand by and let you ruin your life like this Tristan. Get up were leaving, this baby probably isn't even yours." Andrew got up with Janet following behind.

"I'm not leaving father and you can go to hell because I do know this baby is mine and nothing you can say or do can stop me from being in it's life and being the best father I can be even though I didn't have that great of an example."

"Well don't think that I'm going to stand by and let this happen quietly. You either come home with us now and never see her again or you will be cut off permanently, which means you will not be allowed to live in my house. Make your choice son and make it wisely cause once you do there's no going back."

"Well then I choose to take responsibility and raise this baby and if that means getting cut off from you than so be it, cause I will be the better father, I will do what you never did and that means I'll be there for my child like you never were. So you can take your little ultimatum and shove it up your ass."

"You'll regret that and when you come crawling back to me cause you have no place to go and no money don't expect me to help you. You made your decision and you can damn well live with it cause I won't let you come back. Janet let's go this conversation is over."

Lorelai stood up and blocked Andrews path. "Don't worry Andrew Tristan won't be coming back because he now lives with Rory and I, and even though his father's a class A asshole he's gonna be one hell of a Dad with no help from you."

Andrew and Janet left the sitting room without a backward glance at Tristan or Rory. With a heavy sigh Tristan sat down again. Rory turned to him and copying his earlier move took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry I never meant for you to get kicked out and cut off. But like my mom said you can live with us. It will make things easier once the baby get's here."

Tristan looked at Rory and knew that he had made the right decision all the weight that his father had dumped on his shoulders was lifted and he knew that everything would work out as it was supposed to.

Thanks everyone for your patience in waiting for the next chapter all of you are wonderful. So we got all of the sticky stuff out of the way we can focus on Tristan and Rory and their growing relationship. Hope you like it and please please please review:)

-Shelly


End file.
